Peter Is Trapped
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Peter's flirting with Wendy upsets Tinkerbell who leaves him behind without enough pixie dust. When she fails to return, Peter learns that he might not be able to get back to Neverland.


"...And Captain Hook was chased off into the ocean by Tick-Tock. Mr. Smee rowed his little wooden boat as fast as he could in attempt to rescue the rude old pirate but he couldn't quite keep up..." "Wendy, Michael, look!" John pointed to the window. "What is it John?" "I don't see anything," Michael chimed in. "I just saw Peter's shadow!" "With Peter's shadow comes..." "Peter!" exclaimed John and Michael in unison. "Hello boys," Peter stood in the window frame. "Wendy." "Hello Peter." "You've grown up." "Yes. That's how it works around here you know." Wendy held her chin up and crossed her arms. "She's still a bit sour about Tiger Lily," John whispered; cupping his hand on one side of his mouth. "Girls," Peter teased. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked pulling at Peter's clothing. "I heard that Wendy was telling you my stories. It happens a lot less often now." Peter turned to Wendy. "Go on Wendy, finish the story." Peter floated down, taking a seat on Michael's bed. "The ship turned to gold, we made it home, the end." "Come on Wendy, don't be like that."

Suddenly Tinkerbell flew right into the glass window. "Oops, sorry Tink. I didn't leave the window open for you." Tinkerbell collected herself and flew into the bedroom. "Hello Tinkerbell," the boys exclaimed. She nodded at the two. "Well Wendy, aren't you going to say hello to Tink?" "If she's not going to try to shoot me out of the sky." Tinkerbell crossed her arms and gestured to Peter. "She says no promises." "Well then I will not say 'hello.'" "Hey Peter," John interrupted. "There is a lunar eclipse tonight." "Lunar eclipse huh? I heard those can be really romantic," Peter looked at Wendy. Tinkerbell's blood boiled. She squinted her eyes and buzzed around Peter's head but he shooed her with his hand like she was a bothersome mosquito. "Why don't you go back and get Tiger Lily then?" "Don't be like that Wendy. Aren't you glad I'm visiting?" "Guys, it's starting!" John announced from the window. Michael joined next to his brother. Wendy stood behind them. Peter joined Wendy's side. Tinkerbell stood in between their heads. "Quit it Tink, you're too bright I can't see the eclipse." Peter told her. Tinkerbell became furious. She zoomed out the window and toward the star that leads to Neverland. "She'll be back." Peter rested his head on Wendy's shoulder as the earth grew dark. "You can REALLY see the stars tonight," John uttered. "Oh Michael," Wendy turned to see her smallest brother passed out on the windowsill. She scooped him up, gently tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. "So that's a kiss." "Yes Peter, that's a kiss." Wendy let John stay up a little longer then sent him to bed. Peter glanced out the window. "It's awful dark out there. And where is Tink? I don't know if I have enough dust to make it home." "You're welcome to stay for the night," Wendy offered. "Your shadow is running around here somewhere. You'll be able to find it once the eclipse is over." "Just until Tink comes back. Then I'll leave you alone." Wendy made a spot on the floor for Peter to sleep. "This'll have to do. Goodnight Peter." "You know Wendy, the boys and I miss having a mother. I wish you'd come back with me." Peter turned to Wendy but she was already asleep. "Goodnight Wendy."

The next morning Peter woke up to three empty beds. "Wendy? John? Michael?" "Morning sleepy head," Wendy spoke walking in with a tray full of food. "The boys went out to catch your shadow so you could leave with Tinkerbell. Have you seen her?" "No, I haven't. But she'll be back." "Peter," Wendy set the tray down in front of him. "What if Hook has her?" "You're right! I have to go find her. I'll come back for my shadow. I hope I have enough pixie dust." Peter opened the curtains and unlatched the window. "Where's the star? I can't find the star!" "It's day time Peter. We can't see the stars. You're going to have to wait until dusk. "I can't." "Why not?" "Because I have never been out of Neverland this long. You didn't grow old when you came to Neverland. What if I grow old here? I won't be able to return." "John?" Wendy called nervously. "We haven't found his shadow yet," John announced walking into the room. "Is there some way Peter can return to Neverland during the day?" "Well, technically stars do not disappear we just cannot see them during the day because of the sun's brightness. So yes it is possible but by a slim chance. Why?" "We think Tinkerbell might be held captive by Hook because she hasn't returned but Peter doesn't know if he has enough dust to get to her and he cannot locate the star while the sun is out." "Can it wait until dusk?" "It cannot. He could get older and be unable to return to Neverland to save Tinkerbell." "Oh my! How much time do we have? I might be able to locate it using astronomy books." "I don't know how long!" Peter exclaimed in panic. "Okay, I'll go to the library right now!" John sprinted out the door.

"Where is he?!" Peter walked frantically around the room. "He should be here by now." Wendy searched out the window. "Wendy dear, where are your brothers?" Mrs. Darling questioned from behind the door. "Hide!" Wendy shoved Peter into the closet. "They went to the library." "Come help me set the table for lunch please darling." "I'm kind of busy right now." "Why, what's going on in there?" "Nothing Mother." "Wendy," Mrs. Darling opened the door to see Wendy standing in front of the closet. "What are you so busy doing that you cannot help your mother?" "I'm sick. You don't want me to touch any dishes." Thud. "What was that?" asked her mother. "Nothing. Something probably fell off the shelf." "Move aside." "Mother please." "Wendy, I said move aside." Mrs. Darling opened the closet door. WOOSH. Peter's shadow came flying out. "What was that?" inquired Wendy's mother. SWOOSH. Out came Peter chasing his shadow. "Is that...is that who I think it is?" "Mother, meet Peter Pan." "Do you want to tell me what is going on here Wendy? I expect the truth." "Well Mother, last night I was telling the boys a story about Peter when he came to visit. He stayed for the eclipse but Tinkerbell left him here. She still hasn't come back. We think Hook has her. Peter doesn't know if he has enough pixie dust to make it back to Neverland and he cannot find the star to take him there during the day. He might not last until dusk because he's afraid he will grow old and not be able to return." Mrs. Darling just looked wide-eyed at her daughter. "Please don't tell father." "I need to sit down." "Caughtcha!" Peter exclaimed as he held his shadow by its foot. "Mother, would you mind sewing Peter's shadow back on while I look for John and Michael?" Peter handed his shadow to the Mrs. "Uh...yes. Sure."

Wendy raced to the library. "John? Michael?" Wendy whispered around the library. "Over here," John whispered back. "I think this will help us locate the star." "Okay, grab it and let's go." The three ran back to the house and up the stairs. "Peter! You look different." Peter viewed his reflection. "I need to go now!" "Okay," John opened the book. "Assuming you have enough dust to make it there, you'll head out the window going North. Then when you get to the clock, you'll go North East. It'll look like you're heading straight for the sun. Go now!" "Goodbye Michael and John. Goodbye Wendy. Goodbye Mrs. Darling." Their mother waved in amazement. "Good luck Peter." Wendy kissed him on the cheek. "Until next time." "Off to Neverland!" The family waved out the window and turned to their mother. "Your father must never know about this."


End file.
